Ses Derniers Mots
by Vora
Summary: The last sweet moments before Lisa's death
1. Une Fée parmi les hommes

**Ses Derniers mots**

  


**Disclaimer :**

Ceci est une fanfiction Castlevania Symphony Of The Night. Elle se déroule lorsque Alucard/Adrian était encore enfant, peu de temps avant la mort de sa mère Lisa. 

***** 

**_Chapitre 1 : Une fée parmi les hommes_**

Une journée magnifique s'annonçait, un soleil radieux venait réchauffer l'hivers et la neige qui avait tout recouvert durant des jours commençait peu à peu à fondre, laissant de nouveau apparaître le pavé des rues et les toits d'ardoises. Adrian sourit, assit devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, admirant le paysage qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Maman lui avait promis de l'emmener au village aujourd'hui, elle avait une course à faire. Il aimait bien aller au village, la-bas il regardait les artisans travailler dans leur ateliers, modeler dans leur mains expertes le bois, l'or ou le cuir. Il aimait l'agitation qui régnait sur la Grand-Place, le brouhaha incessant des discutions et des ragots, les cris des enfants, ça lui changeait tellement du silence pesant du grand château de son père.  
Et puis ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'est que lorsqu'il allait au village il avait sa mère pour lui tout seul. Elle lui souriait, tenait sa petite main dans la sienne, lui achetait parfois une pâtisserie, se baladait avec lui dans les rues étroites, lui racontait des histoires et riait avec luiC'est vrai qu'il était souvent avec sa mère au château, mais c'était tellement différent, quand il était au village il se sentait pluslibre ?   
Le jeune garçon entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il se retourna et vit sa mère entrer dans la chambre, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres, sa longue robe flottant derrière elle. A ce moment là Adrian trouva sa mère vraiment belle. Il se leva et couru se blottir contre Lisa, la serrant de toute ses forces. La jeune femme caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds de son fils et de dégagea doucement de son étreinte :  
" - C'est l'heure de partir mon ange. Tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?  
- Oh oui maman ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme l'enfant.  
- Bien alors allons y. "   
  
Lisa sourit et fit passer son fils devant elle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Adrian descendit les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre et couru jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Sa mère le rejoignit enfin et lui demanda de l'attendre ici. Lorsqu'elle revient elle portait sous son bras un panier recouvert d'un tissu pour en dissimuler son contenu. Adrian comprit alors ce qu'ils allaient faire au village. Maman allait encore soigner quelqu'un qui à mal, maman avait plein de produits dans des bouteilles que les gens buvaient, et ensuite ils allaient mieux ! Adrian était fier de sa mère. Plus tard, lui aussi voudrait bien soigner des gens et manipuler plein de bouteilles avec de drôles de couleurs !  
Ils sortirent du château et passèrent à travers l'immense cour. Le petit Adrian serait posséssivement la main de sa mère et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait fait et vu dans la journée. Il se sentait revivre, l'air frais de l'hivers caressait son visage et ses souliers faisaient craquer la neige qui restait encore sur le sol. Un brise légère se glissait malicieusement dans les longues boucles de sa mère, la rendant plus belle que jamais.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt au petit village qui juxtaposait le château. Adrian sentit alors les odeurs âpres de la bourgade, un rude et pourtant à la fois subtile mélange de cuir, de nourriture et de sciure. Et à tout cela se mêlais l'odeur caractéristique des humains, humains crasseux, humaines parfumées, odeurs à la fois si différentes et en même temps communes. La mère d'Adrian aussi était humaine, mais elle n'avait rien de comparable avec tout les villageois. Elle, elle sentait bon, une odeur fraîche, comparable à celle du chèvrefeuille.  
Adrian sourit à cette pensée et s'amusa à observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda avec émerveillement le forgeron battre le fer sur son enclume. Chaque coup donnait naissance à des milliers d'étincelles et provoquait un bruit formidable. L'enfant aimait ce spectacle de l'homme apprivoisant et dominant les choses de la nature pour les modeler à sa manière. Maman aussi apprivoisait la nature. Elle prenait des plantes et les transformait en potions. Elle arrivait à guérir les gens avec ses plantes. C'était comme le boulanger qui arrivait à donner à manger aux gens avec du blé qu'il transformait en pain. L'enfant trouvait tout cela passionnant, plein de magie et de mystères.  
Lisa tira légèrement son fils pour le détacher de ce spectacle et continua à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule réunie dans les petites ruelles. Enfin elle arriva devant une maisonnette en piteuse état et sans tarder elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'age indéterminable, pale et maigre, emmitouflée dans une vieille robe noir.   
" Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas !  
- Comment se porte t-elle ? " demanda Lisa en choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de la femme.  
" C'est de mal en piselle se meurt ! Pitié sauvez ma fille !  
- Conduisez-moi à elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
- Suivez-moi. "  
Lisa se tourna vers Adrian avant de quitter la pièce :  
" Tu peux m'attendre ici bien sagement mon ange ?   
- Oui maman, " répondit l'enfant en allant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la pièce.  
Sa mère lui adressa un léger sourire et suivit la femme.  
  
Une heure passa et Lisa réapparu, pale et l'air préoccupée. Adrian se leva de la chaise de laquelle il n'avait pas bougé et avança vers sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna une dernière fois vers la femme et lui murmura quelque chose puis ramassa son panier et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par son fils et la mère de la malade. Elle ouvrit la porte sans un mot et Lisa et Adrian sortirent, la laissant seule à son triste sort.  
Une fois arrivé sur la place, le garçon brisa enfin le silence et questionna sa mère :  
" - Dis maman, tu crois qu'elle va guérir ? "  
Un voile sombre passa sur les traits délicats de la jeune femme.  
" Je ne sais pas mon chéri, j'espèrej'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu tu sais. "  
Adrian la regarda fixement puis un sourire éclaira son visage enfantin.  
" Bien sur qu'elle va guérir ! Tu es la plus forte des mamans ! Et tes potions sont les meilleurs qui existent. "  
Lisa eut un sourire triste.  
" Puisse-tu dire vrai "

******

Adrian ouvrit un il puis l'autre. Sa chambre aurait du normalement être plongée dans les ténèbres mais elle était au contraire illuminé par des lueur venant de dehors. Instinctivement il jeta un coup d'il à son horloge et la vit qui affichait 3h30. Cela signifiait que son père était déjà parti et qu'il ne reviendrai pas avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'enfant avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que diable se passait-il ? Il se leva et couru à la fenêtre. Il se figea d'effroi au spectacle qu'il découvrit. Une trentaine de villageois tenant des torches traversaient à grands pas la cour. Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château car Lisa avait ordonné de ne jamais baisser le pont-levis, pour que les villageois puisse au moins se réfugier dans la cour en cas de danger. Adrian compris que cette décision de sa mère avait été une grave erreur lorsqu'il entendit qu'on essayer de forcer la porte. D'ici quelque minutes le château serait envahi.   
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volé et Lisa rentra précipitamment :  
" Vite Adrian ! Il faut partir ! "  
Elle attrapa la petite main et entraîna l'enfant hors de la pièce. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un horrible craquement la porte venait de céder ! La jeune femme se précipita avec son fils à l'étage supérieur et écarta fébrilement une tenture de l'un des murs, derrière était dissimulée une petite porte.  
" Mon ange, tu vas rester dans cette pièce d'accord !  
- Non maman ! " paniqua l'enfant. " Non ! Je ne veux pas rester sans toi ! " Il commença à sangloter silencieusement.  
" Pourtant il le faut. Il ne doivent pas te prendre ! " Lisa sera son fils contre elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. " Je t'en pris Adrian, fais ce que je te dis, je t'aime tu sais "

Les bruits de pas des villageois commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux. La jeune mère ne réfléchit pas plus et poussa son fils dans la pièce non sans l'avoir l'embrassé une dernière fois et remis la teinture en place. Adrian colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit les hommes arriver enfin à l'étage où ils se trouvaient. Il retient son souffle.  
" - Te voilà enfin sorcière !  
- Meurtrière ! Fille de Satan ! Tu vas payer pour ton crime !  
- Il faut être un monstre ou un suppôt du Diable pour tuer une enfant !  
Lisa ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer la troupe d'hommes, impassible et résignée.   
- Et l'enfant ! Ce petit bâtard, où est-il ? "  
La jeune femme se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et s'adressa à lui d'un ton neutre :  
" Avec son père. Vous ne le trouverez pas ici. "  
Le paysans la dévisagea, comme s'il ne la croyait pas et finit par répondre :  
" Peu importe, leur heure viendra bientôt ! Ces deux créatures maléfiques périront aussi ! Pour le bien de tous !  
-   
- Au bûcher la sorcière !  
- Tu expira tes crimes dans les flammes de l'Enfer catin !  
- A mort !  
- Tu sera brûler vive à l'aube, Lisa Tepes la sorcière ! "  


  
  
**A Suivre... **  
  
**Notes :**

Ma première fics Castlevania ! ^^ Pour ceux qui auraient joué au jeu et qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ma manière de raconter les faits, et bien il s'agit de ma libre interpretation et comme c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux, na ! lol. Bon la suite très bientôt normalement ! (si je joue pas les feignasses et que je me dissipe pas en faisant autre chose…) ^^ 


	2. Les Larmes d'un Dampile

**Ses Derniers mots**

  


**_Chapitre 2 : Les larmes d'un dampile_**

Cela devait faire des heures maintenant qu'il était recroquevillé tout seul dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Sa mère avait été emmenée par les villageois. Il avait pleuré et pleuré, espérant que sa mère reviendrait, mais maman n'était pas revenue. Maman allait mourir. Et son père qui n'était pas là, comme toujours. Et lui, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait promis à sa mère de ne pas bouger d'ici. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais, les villageois allaient lui faire du mal !  
Du revers de sa manche Adrian essuya ses larmes et se releva dignement. Il savait que tout seul il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais il aimait sa mère par-dessus tout. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser mourir sans même avoir essayé de l'aider. Quitte à ce qu'il désobéisse à sa mère et qu'il mette sa propre vie en danger.  
Déterminé, il sortit silencieusement de sa cachette et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Cérémonieusement il ouvrit l'un des coffres et souleva difficilement un objet oblong enveloppé dans une étoffe rouge vif. Avec précaution l'enfant la fit glisser pour découvrir un magnifique fourreau d'ébène ouvragé et tout incrusté d'or. Son épée. Son père la lui avait offert l'année passée en lui faisant promettre de ne pas l'utiliser avant son seizième anniversaire, pas avant qu'il ne soit un homme.  
Adrian fit un peu glisser la fine lame hors de son fourreau et regarda avec admiration la lune venir l'éclairer, la faisant jeter des reflets froids et agressifs sur les murs de sa chambre. Il rengaina son épée et l'attacha à sa ceinture du mieux qu'il put. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui et semblait peser une tonne, mais cela lui importait peu à présent: Il devait sauver sa mère.  
Toujours silencieux comme une ombre, il sortit du château de son père et se mit en route pour le village. Ses pas étaient rapides et il semblait à peine toucher le sol gelé. Il ne faisait plus attention au monde environnent, ni au froid, ni aux hurlements lointains des loups, chantant leur mélancolique complainte à l'astre d'argent. Le garçon ne pensait qu'à sa mère, son obsession de la protéger toujours plus grande à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la bourgade. A ce moment plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Il accéléra encore le pas lorsqu'il aperçut les abords du village alors que les ténèbres commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper, signe de l'arrivé éminente des premières lueurs de l'aube.  
Il pouvait entendre la clameur qui commençait à s'élever du village en effervescence. On aurait dit un jour de fête. Mais ce matin là ce ne serait ni joie ni espoir qu'apporteraient les premiers rayons du soleil Seulement la mort d'une créature formidable et incomprise par les siens.   
L'odeur entêtante des humains commençait à affluer dans les narines du dampile. Mais cette senteur qu'il avait toujours trouvée si curieuse et amusante l'écurait à présent. Ces humains puaient Ils puaient la bêtise et la méchanceté alors que sa mère portait comme fragrance la vertu et l'innocence.   
La rage menaça de le faire suffoquer lorsqu'il pénétra dans le village humain. La foule s'amassait sur la place principale, et en son centre, tel un sombre colosse fait de bois et de paille, s'élevait le bûcher. Le parfum de la poix fraîchement versée envahissait à présent ses narines, lourde et répugnante. Adrian en eut la nausée.   
Personne ne sembla prêter attention à lui lorsqu'il commença à se faufiler parmi les jupes rustiques et les lourds manteaux de laine des gueux. Soudain le brouhaha se fit plus puissant et le jeune garçon se sentit emporté par la populace. Quelqu'un cria à côté de lui. Puis un autre homme hurla à son tour, puis un autre encore, et bientôt ce fut toute la Grand-Place qui scandât en cur des refrains de haine.  
" A mort la sorcière !  
-Catin du Malin !  
-Qu'elle brûle la traîtresse !  
-Maudite buveuse de sang ta place est en Enfers !  
-Tu crèveras chienne ! Toi et ton bâtard de fils ! "  
La colère lui dévorait les entrailles, mais il devait à tout prix se canaliser. Tant bien que mal Adrian parvint enfin à gagner le premier rang, donnant au besoin des coups de coude dans le ventre des villageois.   
Le spectacle était effroyable. Attachée les bras en croix sur le bûcher, gisait sa fée, l'amour de sa vie : sa mère Lisa. Pourtant, malgré l'adversité dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'en restait pas moins belle. Sa longue chevelure d'or défaite cascadait en de longues vagues soyeuses sur ses épaules graciles. Elle déjà si fine d'ordinaire, paraissait encore bien plus fragile dans cette affreuse posture, plume flottante dans une robe pourpre déchirée. Son visage de porcelaine maculé de saleté était tourné vers le ciel, lui faisant ressembler à une sainte qui aurait atteint la béatitude.   
" Maman ! "  
Sa voix frêle se perdit dans l'immense bourdonnement humain qui résonnait sur toute la place. Adrian dégaina alors son épée et se précipita alors au pied du bûcher. Il fut cependant intercepté par deux villageois, qui le désarmèrent facilement et le saisir rudement par les bras. L'enfant se débattit avec fureur mais la poigne des adultes était bien trop forte et il se retrouva genoux à terre.  
" Maman ! Maman ! "  
Cette fois-ci Lisa l'entendit et détourna lentement le regard de la voûte céleste pour poser sur lui ses yeux clairs et incroyablement paisibles. Elle paraissait si sure d'elle, comme si aucune justice humaine ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs le cas  
" Adrian, mon ange Tu m'as désobéit.  
-Maman, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je vienne te sauver ! " L'un des hommes le frappa pour le faire taire, mais l'enfant ne sembla rien sentir.  
" Maman ! Je vais te sortir de là et on rentrera tous les deux au château ! Dis-moi oui maman !  
-Pardonne-moi Adrian, mais c'est impossible.  
-Mais maman " Cette fois-ci les paysans essayèrent de le faire reculer, mais le jeune garçon se dégagea brusquement en assenant un coup de pied dans le tibia d'un de ses gardiens lorsqu'il vit le bourreau mettre le feu au bûcher.  
" S'il te plaît maman !  
-Je t'aime Adrian "  
Les deux hommes réussirent à rattraper de justesse le gamin enragé avant qu'il n'essaye d'empêcher le bourreau d'exécuter la sentence. Malgré tous ses efforts pour leur échapper il ne put empêcher qu'on lui ligote les deux mains dans le dos avec une corde serrée.   
" Maman ! " Cette fois-ci les larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues pales, allant s'écraser sur son col noirci par la poussière. " Mamaaaaan ! "  
Lisa lui sourit alors, ses yeux bleus doux et bienveillants, comme toujours.   
" Adrian, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose mon fils. " L'enfant hocha de la tête, retenant difficilement ses cris de douleurs. D'immenses langues de feu commençaient à présent à lécher les pieds maternels et la robe de velours. Mais Lisa ne semblait guère y prêter attention, son regard toujours rivé dans celui de son enfant.   
" Tu diras ceci à ton père : Ne hais pas les humains. Si tu ne peux pas vivre avec eux, ne leur cause pas de tord, car cela est déjà suffisamment difficile pour eux. " Elle fit une pause et son sourire semblât soudain plus mélancolique, plus las aussi. " Et dis-lui aussi que je l'aimerai pour l'éternité. "  
" Maman " murmura une dernière fois l'enfant entre deux sanglots. Un soldat vint alors en aide aux deux paysans afin de le maîtriser et il frappa l'enfant à la base de la nuque. L'image de sa mère s'embrasant fut la dernière qu'Adrian vit avant de plonger vers l'inconscient.   
  
  
**A Suivre... **  
  
**Notes :**

Wow ! J'aurais mis le temps pour le sortir ce chapitre là. Enfin bon j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ! ^_^ Le prochain sera le dernier et on va enfin voir le Sieur Dracula. Je pense également être un peu plus rapide cette fois-ci pour l'écrire…hem… *air gêné* 


End file.
